


五十一章 附加

by littlestar777



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestar777/pseuds/littlestar777





	五十一章 附加

云晞活了两辈子，寡情少欲，但在军中，男子相恋不在少数，他于情事上怎会不懂，见到少年下身早已鼓起了包块，云晞坦率地一笑，弯腰替阿泽褪下亵裤。少年人还带着些肉粉的器物飞快地弹了出来，尺寸之可观，令云晞很想扶额。

臭小子居然比他这个加起来活了好几十年的男人还要粗大长，简直就是……天赋异禀啊！

穆承泽红着脸不安地道：“表哥，是不是不妥？”

云晞瞪他一眼：“没有！”

总不能说你比表哥还大把表哥给吓到了吧？

他轻轻弹了弹粉雕玉琢，长得堪称漂亮的茎身，贼兮兮地道：“阿泽，你是不是没有……”

穆承泽点了点头。

寻常女子近不了他的身，他从很小的时候起，就连春喜都不让抱，更别提与谁有过鱼水之欢了。

“那，这样呢，有没有过？”

云晞莫名有些兴奋，不由分说张开五指，包裹住滚烫的茎身，玉茎顶部早已溢出了水液，云晞的手上下撸动，身下的少年一声闷哼，整个人都绷紧了，手里的玉茎又涨大了几分。

穆承泽喘着粗气，老实地道：“这样，有的……有时很想表哥，就会……”

云晞嘴角仿佛漾开了花，指甲在浑圆的头部调皮地刮蹭了一下，穆承泽顿时就觉得自己不大好了。

“表哥，别……”穆承泽求道。

表哥就坐在他身上，光这一点就让少年血脉贲张，而且居然还被表哥亲手摸了……

云晞的手因自幼习武，结了一层薄茧，用来摩挲茎身，意想不到的快意，穆承泽眼角都红了，咬紧牙关想，这样便去了的话，会不会令表哥觉得他太快了？

玉茎顶端早就湿得一塌糊涂，水液流了云晞一手，套弄起来也更加方便。云晞卖力地撸了数十次，见他还未出来，有些累了，想想干脆俯下身去，手里还抓着那物，对他意味不明地笑了一下，张嘴含住了顶端。

“表哥！！！”

穆承泽失声道，差一点便要弹坐起来。

云晞一把按住他，笑着道：“以前都没想过要教你这些，如今我认真教了，你也要认真地学才行。”

他小心翼翼伸出舌尖，轻舔着长在玉柱顶端的眼，口中满是腥苦，却连眉头都舍不得皱一下。舔了一阵之后，以为少年该适应一些了，便从根处开始，细心舔舐起茎身上的每一条沟壑，最后将整根都含在嘴里，深吸一口气，慢慢吞吐起来。

穆承泽头皮爽得发麻，表哥的嘴巴又软又潮，紧紧包裹着他，他的器物从未受到过如此对待，刚一进去就舒服地要爆了，他强忍住要抽插的冲动，云晞又揉了揉位于下方的囊袋，穆承泽受不了被这般挑弄，急忙拔了出去，还是没忍住在云晞的脸颊上溅了一些浊白。

穆承泽脸一热，抬手去擦。云晞却摇头躲开他，自己用手指指腹揩了送到嘴里，调笑他道：“阿泽去的真快啊。”

“…………”

明明是表哥使坏！还有表哥喝了他的……

穆承泽又恼又臊，想着等会儿也定要给表哥好看。

他已泄了一回，那物却未完全疲软，云晞实在羡慕少年旺盛的精力，起身也脱了亵裤丢在一边，光看少年深陷情欲的样子，他自己也有些忍不住了。

活色生香果然还是有一番道理。少年结实白皙的身子炫目至极，薄薄一层肌肉宛若刀刻的一般，阿泽的脸本就生得精致，情欲又让他眉眼之间多出了几分艳丽的色彩。

云晞由衷地道：“我家阿泽真好看。”

“……”

穆承泽眨眨眼睛，表哥怎么突然就夸起他的长相了，他虽然挺喜欢被表哥夸，但是在床笫之间被夸长相，仿佛也挺奇怪的。

叫他说，真正称得上好看的应是表哥才对。他跟着表哥十年多了，表哥清秀的模样没怎么变化，笑起来一双眼里好似落满了星辰，丰润的唇瓣不知从何时起他就想亲个够了。有时练武大汗淋漓，表哥会褪去袍子扎在腰间，露出精瘦的上半身，到处是汗水的琥珀色肌肤就在他眼前闪个不停。

有段时日，他经常梦见自己扑在表哥身上，咬着表哥温润的眉眼，咬着表哥饱满的双唇，一身琥珀色的肌肤任由他摸来摸去，醒过来时，亵裤总是湿漉漉的，空虚的不行。

如今，可算是美梦成真了。

穆承泽的目光不住游移在云晞赤裸的身上，最后落到挺起的那处，愣了一下，表哥那里尺寸虽不及他，因为年长，颜色也较深，但可以一手把握，实际有点可爱。但是他直觉，若他敢把可爱两个字说出口，表哥会直接把他踹下床。

“哼，看什么看！”

云晞发觉阿泽也在盯他那里，忍不住就懊恼起来。他的不算小了，就是和这个臭小子一比差了些。板着脸斥完了，他重新坐下，把两个人的器物靠在一处，单手扶住。

“再教你一个更好的。”

云晞神秘地笑笑，牵过穆承泽一只手，搭在上面。

穆承泽心领神会，直接揉了揉小一些可爱一些的眼。

“……”

云晞涨红了脸道：“不许使坏！”

穆承泽无辜地道：“没有使坏，是表哥教我的。”

云晞一把搂过他的脖子胡乱啃了两下以示恼怒，一手慢慢教他怎样才能一起快活，有时他们的器物互相蹭过对方的小腹，有时互相在对方手里磨来磨去，云晞有些诧异穆承泽在这上头惊人的领悟能力，没一会儿，他这个两辈子活了几十年的男人就被伺弄的低喘连连，唇与唇贴了一会儿，穆承泽便把舌头伸了进来，一手握着两个人的器物不停抚慰，一手空出来接连摸着他的腰，云晞浑身发软，很快便也缴了械。

穆承泽了然地道：“以前就发现了，表哥是喜欢这儿吗？”

说罢在云晞腰窝处轻按。

我哪里喜欢了！！云晞恨不得把他踹下床，可是腰好似他的软肋，下边就是他的弱点，一不小心阿泽把这两样都拿捏住了，且人与人不一样，穆承泽泄过之后，仍是精神头十足，而云晞有气无力，只能眼睁睁看着阿泽分开了他的双腿。

这个臭小子，懂得什么似的，哪里要人教了。

云晞用手臂遮挡住双眼，想着大不了由他去，可是肉茎却忽然被纳入一个温暖之处，他从指缝望过去，他的少年伏在他双腿之间，为他生疏地付尽这一世的温柔，云晞的视线已是模糊一片，看着少年笑着将嘴里的东西悉数吞下，沿着他的脚背一点点亲上来，他恍惚看到了当年救下的孩子在迅速长大，从他的小腿，一直长到如今与他面对面，鼻尖对鼻尖。

他其实并不知道对于这个孩子，究竟是宠多，还是爱多。

少年将脸埋在他的胸口，抱紧了他，乖巧地道：“表哥，给我好不好？”

云晞揉了揉他的头，笑着道：“再等一等，阿泽。”

 

 

 


End file.
